Forum:Audited Series 4 - Discussion
This is the discussion page for Audited Series 4. The tournament will start when we have decided what to do with judges, seeds and entry changes. The tournament will be held with the same rules as Series 4 did, so 32 seeds and 16 heats of 6 robots. The Pinball and Sumo Basho tournaments will also feature alongside the heat finals, alternating between episodes. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :I'll close voting tomorrow at some point, as we do have a lot of votes cast. Remember to sign up to be considered for a judging role if you want to before it's too late!Jimlaad43(talk) 23:38, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Judges As I am a regular judge and will be hosting, there is an availability for someone to be an honourary judge for this tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Returning judges Please sign here if you are currently a judge and want to keep that position for this tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *Combatwombat555 (talk) *[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] Third judge Sign here if you want to be considered to be a judge, nominate someone else or throw your support behind someone. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *CrashBash (talk) 06:57, March 25, 2016 (UTC) *Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:30, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Seeds We are having 32 seeds for the series. Take into account finishing position in Series 3 and the 1st World Championship. Obviously the producers wanted to talk it up, and didn't realise it wasn't quite as illustrious to win as the UK championship as time went on, but take it into account and bump up those who did well in it. Razer and Behemoth will both be in the top 10 seedings whether they are voted in or not, so please make life easier for me and place them in the top 10. Please write your top 32 seeds in order. I will then rank them all by number and arrange the robots into the seeds that they all end up representing (It's complicated but logical, don't worry). Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Seeds format Simple question, do I organise the seeds like Series 4 (1-17, 2-18) or like Series 5 (1-32, 2-31)? Jimlaad43(talk) 00:06, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Vote here for Series 4 format Vote here for Series 5 format #Jimlaad43(talk) 00:06, March 27, 2016 (UTC) # Seeing as people seem to want this one more. Guess it gives more of a chance for eh middle seeds RelicRaider (talk) #Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:20, March 27, 2016 (UTC) # This version is more fair. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 09:22, March 27, 2016 (UTC) # Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:27, March 27, 2016 (UTC) # Well, given who our eventual 1st and 17th seeds ended up being, I guess this was a good call. Might have been a whisker anti-climatic otherwise. CrashBash (talk) 13:15, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Robot Changes To Be Replaced Vote here for any robots who did compete in Series 4 to be booted out. You can vote for any number to be removed from 0-64 (none of the 32 robots awarded a seed in the actual series can be booted out), and a reasonable number will end up being removed. Please justify why you want that robot removed though. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Replacements Vote here for robots which didn't qualify for Series 4 which you'd like to replace those kicked out. Again, vote for as many or little as you like, and I'll make a decision on how many replacements are needed when the voting closes. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Vote here Jimlaad43 Seeds 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Razer 5. Steg 2 6. Panic Attack 7. Gemini 8. Behemoth 9. 101 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Gravedigger 12. Spawn of Scutter 13. Wild Thing 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Diotoir 17. Berserk 2 18. Cerberus 19. Pussycat 20. X-Terminator 2 21. Shadow of Napalm 22. Aggrobot 2 23. Suicidal Tendencies 2 24. King B3 25. Inverterbrat 26. Dreadnaut XP-1 27. Darke Destroyer 2 28. Mortis 29. Weld-Dor 2 30. Killerhurtz 31. Sir Chromalot 32. Plunderbird 4 :I have gone for mainly the bots in order at the top. Razer in at 4 and Behemoth in at 8 is fair enough. Mortis, Weld-Dor and Killerhurtz get World Championship nods, while Chromy and Plundy take the last 2 spots. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Boot *Mazakari *Clawed Hopper *Banshee *Fat Boy Tin *Milennium Bug Add *(Onslaught and V-Max) *Frenzy *Dantomkia 1.0 *Griffon *Mute *Charybdis ToastUltimatum Seeds Can it please be a case of 1 vs 32, 2 vs 31 etc, not the terrible 1 vs 17, 16 vs 32 format of the real Series 4? 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Razer 6. Panic Attack 7. Gemini 8. 101 9. Behemoth 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Wild Thing 12. Gravedigger 13. Spawn of Scutter 14. Bigger Brother 15. Diotoir 16. Pussycat 17. King B3 18. Wheely Big Cheese 19. Shadow of Napalm 20. Berserk 2 21. X-Terminator 2 22. Cerberus 23. Dreadnaut XP-1 24. Aggrobot 2 25. Suicidal Tendencies 2 26. Darke Destroyer 2 27. Inverterbrat 28. Mortis 29. Killertron 30. Plunderbird 4 31. Killerhurtz 32. Sir Chromalot I toyed with the thought of seeding Series 2 Heat Finalists and Series 3 Second-Rounders Small Torque and Onslaught, the former being a World Championship competitor, but ultimately Killerhurtz is a powerful machine and BattleBot, while Sir Chromalot need their TV emphasis that would overshadow whoever the real seed was anyway. I'll also expand on my reasoning for 10-16. Evil Weevil was the soccer champion, related to Panic Attack, so they get the highest. Thing II had one of the most dominant runs of any heat winner in the Third Wars, and it took a stroke of luck from the reigning champion to stop them - even Cerberus, its fallen foe, has a high-ish see, plus you could attribute Demon for some extra experience. Gravedigger gets the lowest of the robots to win their heats fair and square, it's slower and less maneuverable. Spawn of Scutter is next because they lost their heat final, but was given a "win" thanks to a DQ, while finally Bigger Brother, which straight up lost the heat final. Diotoir deserves 15 for perfect attendance, third in the World Championship, and second in the International League. Pussycat won a heat in Series 3 (pretty much), and Bodyhammer was a runner-up and S2 seed, giving them 16. Boot *Banshee *Clawed Hopper *Disc-O-Inferno *Hammer & Tong *Humphrey *Indefatigable *Medusa 2000 *Millennium Bug *Oblivion 2 *Reptirron *The Predator Add *Anorakaphobia *Anthrax *Dantomkia *Griffon *Hefty *Mincer *ORAC's Revenge *T II R Special *Terrorpin *Toe Cutter 2 *V-Max Notes I don't feel the need to put Onslaught on the list, they were 'in' Series 4's line-up. I'd also like to specify that Mazakari SHOULD take part in the series - its spinner may not be the strongest, but they're invertible, and were cheated in their only battle, held aloft by Mortis for well over the legal 30 seconds. Disc-O-Inferno's reliability was dreadful in Series 4, and it had more than one fight to prove it could survive more than a minute, so I'd pretty much want to vote against it regardless of its opponent, which is difficult, knowing what Disc-O-Inferno would become. It's for the same reasons that I don't want Charybdis - it's hard enough to judge Fluffy, never mind its predecessor that we never even saw fighting. Mute wasn't finished in time for Series 4, so it doesn't count. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:03, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Diotoir Seeds 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Razer 6. Panic Attack 7. Gemini 8. Gravedigger 9. 101 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Behemoth 12. Spawn of Scutter 13. Wild Thing 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Diotoir 17. Berserk 2 18. Cerberus 19. Pussycat 20. X-Terminator 2 21. Shadow of Napalm 22. Aggrobot 2 23. Suicidal Tendencies 2 24. King B3 25. Inverterbrat 26. Dreadnaut XP-1 27. Darke Destroyer 2 28. Mortis 29. Plunderbird 4 30. Killerhurtz 31. Sir Chromalot 32. Killertron Boot *Humphrey *Medusa 2000 *Millennium Bug *Oblivion 2 *Reptirron *Mazakari *Indefatigable *Bolt from the Blue Add *Agent Orange *Tor *Mincer *T II R Special *Terrorpin *Toe Cutter 2 *The Necromancer *V-Max Notes I must admit it was hard to get rid of some of these S4 competitors seeing as I enjoyed all of them, with the exception being Bolt from the Blue that is. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:27, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::I must say it's interesting to see that a lot of you want to bin robots like Banshee and Disc-O-Inferno for being "unreliable" and or being useless yet Bolt from the Blue has only been given two strikes...I ain't complaining I don't mind what happens, but I do find it somewhat staggering. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:52, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :::With the upmost respect, if it weren't for the fact that its ground clearance was nigh-on unbreachable, I may have considered it...although the fact it managed to hold Firestorm to a judges decision and did actually get a lift on it helped. CrashBash (talk) 21:35, March 25, 2016 (UTC) SpaceManiac888 Seeds Top four need to be the grand finalists in Series 3, at least in my opinion. I agree with the idea that Razer and Behemoth should be in the top ten, however. 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Razer 6. Panic Attack 7. 101 8. Gemini 9. Behemoth 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Gravedigger 12. Wild Thing 13. Bigger Brother 14. Spawn of Scutter 15. Diotoir 16. Wheely Big Cheese 17. Berserk 2 18. X-Terminator 2 19. Cerberus 20. Pussycat 21. Shadow of Napalm 22. King B3 23. Aggrobot 2 24. Suicidal Tendencies 2 25. Dreadnaut XP-1 26. Inverterbrat 27. Darke Destroyer 2 28. Mortis 29. Weld-Dor 2 30. Killerhurtz 31. Plunderbird 4 32. Killertron Boot *Banshee - A little too easy to topple for it to be competitive. *The Creature - In my mind The Creature was almost as sacrificial as Twn Trwn. I would have allowed it in the real wars, however. *Henry 2 - Seems a little too ineffective and unreliable to go far. *Humphrey - Boring and ineffective. *Indefatigable - Has a similar issue as Banshee. *Maverick - The team tried, but it was uncompetitive. Glad they replaced it with Rick, to be honest. *Millennium Bug - Clawed Hopper, meanwhile, is competitive enough to stay in. *The Predator - Likely a sacrificial robot that was deliberately entered in Hypno-Disc's heat. *Scorpion - Firestorm 2 did all the work in the Tag Team Terror. Plus, I think Scorpion was sacrificial. *Wheelosaurus - It was OK in Series 2, but it was outclassed by Series 4. Add *Agent Orange - Decent, now armed with a srimech which could tip the balance in its battles. *Anorakaphobia - Underrated, although I understand why it failed to qualify in real life. *Dantomkia - If I'm honest, I actually agree with the decision not to allow DTK in the real wars. It was just too bland, even though it was good. *Griffon - An unlucky robot, considering how good it can be when it gets the chance to. *Mincer - It looks quite decent. *Rotraktor - Now this is a controversial choice, so feel free to disregard this completely. I feel that although Rotraktor had issues at the qualifiers, it was competitive. After all, only the audience prevented it winning its battle against The Steel Avenger, which was a heat finalist in this wars. *Shear Khan - Kim Davies was afraid of it. Could be a dark horse here. *T2 R Special - Could of done better in Series 3, might do better here. *V-Max - Since it failed to qualify in real life. *Wolverine - I read about how this robot was added by Toon Ganondorf at the last minute. It was a good decision, in my opinion. Notes A question I have is this: I assume that both Diotoir and Cerberus will have weight issues before they compete, as in real life? If so, does that mean that Onslaught will have technical problems again? If that is true, I may want to kick Onslaught out for that reason alone. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 10:44, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Onslaught did actually work for the Annihilator, so it will be allowed to compete. Diotoir and Cerberus will have the weight issues. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:00, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for clarifying. SpaceManiac888 (talk) 11:07, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Drop Zone mk2 Seeds I kept my list of seeds that I posted on the improved Fourth Wars seeds forum, except I put Sir Chromalot in place of Onslaught. 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 4. Steg 2 5. Panic Attack 6. Gemini 7. 101 8. Evil Weevil 9. Wild Thing 10. Gravedigger 11. Bigger Brother 12. Spawn of Scutter 13. Behemoth 14. King B3 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Razer 17. Diotoir 18. Pussycat 19. Shadow of Napalm 20. Dreadnaut 21. Berserk 2 22. Cerberus 23. X-Terminator 2 24. Suicidal Tendencies 25. Aggrobot 2 26. Invertabrat 27. Darke Destroyer 2 28. Mortis 29. Plunderbird 4 30. Killertron 31. Killerhurtz 32. Sir Chromalot Boot *Clawed Hopper - Too slow and lacking in weaponry. *Henry 2 - Broke down after one hit, only armed with a lifter. *Humphrey - Again, broke down easily, only armed with a small lifter *Indefatigable - High ground clearance, easily flipped over, ineffective weapon. *Maverick - Only armed with a small lifter, easily flipped over. *Millennium Bug - Just like Clawed Hopper, too slow and ineffective weaponry. *Sump Thing - Breaks down too easily. *The Creature - Good to see great artwork on TV, but too slow, high ground clearance and ineffective weaponry. *Velocirippa - Broke down easily, lacking in weaponry. *Wheelosaurus - Like Spacemaniac said, outclassed in Series 4. Add *Agent Orange - Looked good in Series 3. *Anorakaphobia - Ditto. *Charybdis - From the team that built Fluffy, this also looks to be a good robot. *Draven - Good looking. *Edge Hog - Different looking and appealing design. *Griffon - Showed promise in Series 2 and 3 *Shear Khan - Decent weapons. *T II R Special - Showed promise in Series 3, improved with a weaponry. *The General - Decent rammer *V-Max - I don't think it's quite as good as a lot of people say it is, and I understand why it was a reserve, but good enough to be in the series. I didn't include robots such as Wolverine or Mute, as they had to withdraw from the qualifiers. In audited series, I don't mind including robots that were badly damaged in the qualifiers (e.g. Sir Chromalot in Series 7), because it's easy to imagine they had a different qualifier, but I think robots who had to withdrew before the qualifiers shouldn't be included as they weren't working before the series. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RelicRaider Seeds #Chaos 2 #Hypno Disc #Firestorm II #Panic Attack #Steg 2 #Razer #Behemoth #Gemini #101 #Wild Thing #Spawn of Scutter #Wheely Big Cheese #Gravedigger #Bigger Brother #Evil Weevil #King B3 #Diotoir #Mortis #Cerberus #Killerhurtz #X-Terminator 2 #Pussycat #Berserk 2 #Aggrobot 2 #Darke Destroyer 2 #Shadow of Napalm #Invertabrat #Dreadnaut XP-1 #Sir Chromalot #Oblivion 2 #Plunderbird 4 #Onslaught I shuffled around the top few seeds to put Panic Attack as high as it was in the real thing and poor Steg down to about 6th. Wheely Big Cheese is listed high for impressiveness of just being an enormous flipper, and Bigger Brother is pushed up over Evil Weevil for a similar reason. King B is in the top 16 for having probably the highest pedigree of any series 3 heat finalist, and Mortis and Killerhurtz are also listed somewhat high just for being wholesome and all round impressive and important robots. The rest of the heat finalists are also graded on how impressive they were, or were not. The bottom four is comprised of two entertaining robots and two heat finalists from series 2 that I personally think would've done alright in series 4. If Oblivion hadn't been rolled over by Saw Point and had its body crumpled down so it pushed the wheels off the floor, that is. Bin *Medusa 2000 (the weapons just weren't strong enough, and whilst the lifter was innovative, it's clear why it didn't catch on.) *The Morgue (what did the front plates ever actually do? Again, innovative self righting body shape, but not much else.) *Henry 2 (why one side is higher than the other, I don't know, but considering how quickly it lost to Dominator 2, and how small the lifter is, I don't rate it very highly.) *Wheelosaurus (sorry Peter Gibson, but the novelty of Victorian pray wheels has worn off by now.) *Clawed Hopper (I think I'd like to keep one walker in, and this isn't it.) *Fat Boy Tin (without the arms it's not much use) *Humphrey (just not very good, and lost drive on one side pretty quickly after it was ignored by Steel Avenger and Wild Thing) *Hammer and Tong (massive body, tiny weapon) *Reptirron (forgot their performance, just wanted to give them a chance when not facing Pussycat.) *Maverick (weapon too small to be effective) In *The Guv'nor Mk2 (withdrew by the teams own choice, but I'd honestly like to see how the robot would've done. Flipper doesn't look too bad, and whilst speed controller reliability would be somewhat of an issue I'd be intrigued to see their performance) *Agent Orange (it's just an interesting robot, and the new srimech looked good) *Hefty (I feel kinda bad for the guy who spent £2000 on it and only got to use it once, plus if the srimech works, could make for some good battles) *T2R Special (it was painted orange this year. Interesting enough) *Edge Hog (looked different) *Shear Khan (I remember seeing it in Extreme and liking the look of it) *Charybdis (with the disc or the spinning bar?) *Dantomkia 1.0 (looked competent) *Mincer (wonder how M2's predecessor would fare. Seeing as in the audited series 5, M2 reached the semi finals, I thought it would be fitting to put Mincer in there.) *V-Max(I'd assumed they were already in, but guess not.) *ORAC's Revenge (another I forgot about) *Aeolus (If Peter Waller dominated the antweight section for a while, wonder how he'd do with the heavyweights.) And if the Guv'Nor is discounted: *Wolverine (I feel it could've done better in series 5 if it hadn't faced Wheely Big Cheese straight off.) RelicRaider (talk) 13:53, March 25, 2016 (UTC) CrashBash Seedings #Chaos 2 #Hypno-Disc #Firestorm 2 #Steg 2 #Panic Attack #Razer #101 #Gemini #Behemoth #Gravedigger #Wild Thing #Evil Weevil 2 #Spawn of Scutter #Bigger Brother #Diotoir #Wheely Big Cheese #King B3 #Pussycat #Shadow of Napalm #Mortis #X-Terminator 2 #Berserk 2 #Suicidal Tendencies 2 #Dreadnaut XP1 #Aggrobot 2 #Cerberus #Plunderbird 4 #Inverterbrat #Darke Destroyer 2 #Weld-Dor 2 #Killerhurtz #Sir Chromalot A curious mixture here of my own personal beliefs and also trying to imagine how the producers would want things sorted out. Outside the top four getting, well, the top four, I ranked Panic Attack at 5th because of its former champion status, but put Razer above the other top eight finishers and Behemoth below them. Beyond that, the "top 16" semi-finalists, the "big name" heat finalists, Mortis due to it being so heavily favoured, the heat finalists who either did really well or made a name for themselves, Plunderbird due to obvious, and then the "rest". Sir Chromalot is more of a wild card also for obvious. Bin *Reptirron (slow, barely mobile, just not that good) *Disc-O-Inferno (poor reliability let it down) *The Creature (I can't really see it getting much support here) *Banshee (likewise) *Humphrey (just generally unimpressive, did next to nothing) *Millennium Bug (I'm all for keeping Clawed Hopper, it at least has a low-ish ground clearance but Millennium Bug is just way too flimsy) ....I gotta be honest, there weren't that many competitors I'd get rid of, most of them were innovative, promising or otherwise entertaining. These....not so much. In *V-Max/Onslaught (basically, we need both robots in this series) *Griffon (a former finalist, give it a bit of the old Killertron treatment) *Anorakaphobia (looked cool) *Terror-Pin (likewise) *Agent Orange (likewise) *Wolverine (I won't deny I have a small respect for this machine, and wish I could have seen more of it) I won't deny here, and admit I am only picking robots I've seen in action. It's for pure ease. CrashBash (talk) 17:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Lewis05 Seeds #Chaos 2 #Hypnodisc #Firestorm 2 #Steg 2 #Panic Attack #101 #Behemoth #Razer #Gemini #Spawn of Scutter #Gravedigger #Wild Thing #Evil Weevil #Bigger Brother #Wheely Big Cheese #Killerhurtz #Diotoir #Berserk 2 #X-Terminator 2 #Pussycat #Aggrobot 2 #Darke Destroyer 2 #Suicidal Tendices #Cerberus #Dreadnaught #King B3 #Invertabrat #Mortis #Wel-Dor 2 #The Steele Avenger #Centurion #Plunderbird 4 Bin *Banshee (Terrible) *The Predator (More for Show) *Milly Ann Bug (Outdated) *Riptiron (Never got going) *Medusa 2000 (no threat here) *Attilla the Drum (Bland) *Shadow of Napalm (As David Crosby said, it was a bad robot) In *frenZy (Come on America) *Onslaught (Let see what they can do) *T2R (Looks promising) Lewis05 (talk) 18:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Notes You're kicking out more robots than adding in, please add more robots equal to those you're kicking out. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:45, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :Not necessary at all, It will all be equaled out when I add up all the votes. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:51, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh okay. :P Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:53, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Hogwild94 Seeds #Chaos 2 #Hypno-Disc #Firestorm 2 #Steg 2 #Razer #Panic Attack #101 #Gemini #Behemoth #Evil Weevil #Gravedigger #Wild Thing #Spawn of Scutter #Bigger Brother #Pussycat #King B3 #Wheely Big Cheese #Diotoir #Berserk 2 #X-Terminator 2 #Suicidal Tendencies #Aggrobot 2 #Shadow of Napalm #Cerberus #Dreadnaut XP1 #Inverterbrat #Darke Destroyer 2 #Mortis #Sir Chromalot #Plunderbird 4 #Killertron #Killerhurtz Like Toast, I would favour using the 1 vs 32, 2 vs 31 etc seeding system, as opposed to the 1 vs 17 and so on in the actual Series 4. Binned *Bolt from the Blue - Weak lifter, poor fighter. Got through Round 1 on back of other two robots. *Clawed Hopper - Walkers make good TV, but don't work well on paper. *Fat Boy Tin - Not potent enough and easy to topple. *Hammer & Tong - Don't mind it, but same story as BFTB; feeble weapon and only got through first round due to fighting amongst others. *Humphrey - Will easily lose whoever it draws. *Maverick - Feeble weapon; will easily lose. *Mazakari - Was maybe unlucky with first round draw, but not terribly memorable and easy to defeat. *Medusa 2000 - Again, poor weapons, and was lucky to get through first round. *Millennium Bug - Again, walkers make poor fantasy battlers. *Saw Point - Hard to control and not terribly good at fighting. *The Creature - Again, looks good on TV, but we can only visualise; plus, it was another 'got through Round 1 on back of opposition'. *The Predator - Not terribly good at fighting, and all for show as well. *Wheelosaurus - As others have said, unreliable and outdated. Replacements *Agent Orange - Unlucky to lose when it did in S3; looks potent and will be good fun to play with. *Anorakaphobia - Decent robot that got placed in tough heat; deserves another chance. *Anthrax/Draven - Looked potent in Extreme. (It would, presumably, have entered Series 4 under its original name, so should we use it if it gets through?) *Charybdis - Should hopefully be worth a punt; should at least provide a new different weapon. *Dantomkia - Hopefully it will at least be a good pusher, though no Tornado. *Edge Hog - Intriguing design, so could be good to fantasise with. *Griffon - Horribly unlucky in S2 and 3; deserves another chance. *More Panda Monium - Would be good to get a different weapon in, and Big Pants doesn't sound like it was that reliable in S4. *Orac's Revenge - Was unlucky in S3, and everyone I've read seems to like it, so why not? *Shear Khan - Looked OK in Extreme; would be nice to see it get more attention. *T2 R Special - Another unlucky loss in S3; deserves more fights. *Terrorpin - Another nice novel robot that it would be nice to see get more air time. *V-Max - Looked decent-ish from what we saw of it; I take it Onslaught will be in by default. Hope I've done this in a sufficient way for yous. Hogwild94 (talk) 19:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) :In regards to Draven, considering the original airing of its episode does use the name Anthrax, I imagine you assume correctly. CrashBash (talk) Results Seeds 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Panic Attack 6. Razer 7. Gemini 8. 101 9. Behemoth 10. Gravedigger 11. Evil Weevil 2 12. Wild Thing 13. Spawn of Scutter 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Diotoir 17. Pussycat 18. Berserk 2 19. King B3 20. X-Terminator 2 21. Cerberus 22. Shadow of Napalm 23. Aggrobot 2 24. Suicidal Tendencies 2 25. Dreadnaut XP-1 26. Mortis 27. Inverterbrat 28. Darke Destroyer 2 29. Killerhurtz 30. Plunderbird 4 31. Weld-Dor 2 32. Sir Chromalot Heats will be arranged so the seeds add up to 33. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:41, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Out #Millennium Bug #Humphrey #Clawed Hopper #Banshee #Medusa 2000 #Reptirron #Indefatigable #The Predator #The Creature #Maverick #Wheelosaurus Jimlaad43(talk) 12:41, March 27, 2016 (UTC) In #T2 R Special #Griffon #Agent Orange #Dantomkia #Anorakaphobia #Charybdis #Mincer #Terrorpin #Shear Khan #Wolverine Both Onslaught and V-Max will compete. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:41, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Just a reminder, it's only known as Dantomkia 1.0 in modern day terms. At the time, it would have been simply "Dantomkia". CrashBash (talk) 13:12, March 27, 2016 (UTC) 3rd Judge (I am useless, too desperate to start it I forgot this important part) I have decided to allow CrashBash to be the third judge, just to say that we do value your opinions and want you to stay here voting and contributing. Jimlaad43(talk) 16:58, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Specials I will be doing Christmas Specials episodes after the Grand Final. It will include one Tag Team Terror tournament and the Northern and Southern Annihilators. With the competing robots that haven't been involved in wither of the trials, they will be drawn at random. The top 8 will join the Tag Team, and placed in 4 teams based on their finishing positions in the main competition. The next 12 robots will then be sorted from North to South geographically, with the top 6 entering the Northern Annihilator and vice versa. I have never done an Annihilator in my three years on the wiki, and want to at least attempt it and see if it works or not. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:46, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Comments *It's been ages since anyone has tried an annihilator, but given how nobody seemed to have much of a problem voting in my melees for Nickelodeon Robot Wars, it shouldn't be too much trouble...I hope. CrashBash (talk) 22:19, May 19, 2016 (UTC)